Último Beso
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona sufren porque lo que siente por Soul, Black Star y Kid es un amor imposible, por la cual ellas expresan su dolor al cantar la canción Last Kiss de Taylor Swift, SXM, B*SXT KXC


**Hola mis queridas lectoras, les vengo con nuevo one-shot de Soul Eater, donde hay dolor y angustia, corazones rotos por la ruptura de amores, se me vino esto a la cabeza cuando escuchaba Last Kiss de Taylor Swift, me dan unas ganas de llorar cuando escucho este tema T_T, lo cual lo voy a incluir en una parte del fic, los protagonistas serán mis parejas favoritas de este animé, SoulXMaka,KidXChrona y BlackStarXTsubaki.**

**Letito les muestra el fic:**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni por más que me lo comprara por un trillón de dólares, que mal ché.**

LAST KISS:

Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona, estaban completamente nerviosas, iban a cantar en un festival para un millón de personas, estaban bien arregladas y muy lindas, Maka llevaba puesta un vestido violeta sin mangas con una faja negra y sandalias negras, su pelo estaba suelto. Tsubaki llevaba una blusa color turquesa, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos celestes, su cabello también suelto, Chrona estaba vestida con una remera color rosa, una pollera negra y unos zapatos fucsia.

Por más bellas que se veían las tres, tenían el corazón roto, sus almas destrozadas, sus corazones les gritaban que derramen lágrimas, pero se las aguantaron.

-Chicas-dijo Chrona completamente apenada y triste-¿creen que vamos a poder cantar? Yo creo que la vamos a pasar muy mal.

-No, no, no, no, no digas eso Chrona, lo vamos a lograr-trató de alentar Maka inútilmente, aunque ella también estaba destrozada el recuerdo de Soul le hacía mucho daño.

-Chicas anímense-dijo Tsubaki con su amable tono-sé que esto es muy duro para las 3, ya que todas perdimos a nuestros amores, pero recuerden que la música que vamos a cantar…bueno, habla de angustia, yo…pienso que la canción le tocará el corazón a Soul, a mi Black Star y a Kid, podríamos dedicarle este tema que vamos a cantar a ellos, porque expresa que todavía los seguimos amando, hagámoslo por ellos.

-Tienes razón Tsubaki-dijo Maka algo animada, con este tema, les demostraremos que todavía los seguimos amando, todavía recuerdo como me divertía con Soul en las noches.

-Yo no dejo de pensar en esos mágicos momentos que pasé con Kid-sonrió Chrona tiernamente, mientras que sus mejillas dulcemente se adornaban en un sonrojo.

-Yo tampoco no dejo de recordar lo que pasé con Black Star-dijo la pelinegra con su puño en el pecho.

De la nada las mentes de las tres muchachas comenzaron a llenarse de recuerdos sobre las relaciones a la cual ellas si las consideraban NOVIAZGOS DE VERDAD.

_Flash Back:_

_Con Maka y Soul:_

_Se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas bailaban, sus almas se sincronizaban mejor que nunca, ella observó el rostro del peli blanco, miró al reloj eran las 1:58 de la madrugada._

_Soul se acercó a la oreja derecha de Maka y le susurró un…_

_-Te amo Maka, y nunca dejaré de amarte, lo haré hasta el último segundo de mi vida o quizás incluso después de muerto te seguiré amando, mi propia alma me lo dice ahora._

_Maka comienza a llorar ante los dichos del chico que tanto amaba, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, jamás había escuchado una frase tan bella como esa, el alma de la peli ceniza gritaba de alegría._

_-Yo también te amo Soul, te amo tanto, mi alma está saltando de alegría por lo que me acabas de decir-lo abraza del hombro-yo también te amaría después de mi muerte._

_-Linda, deja de llorar, me duele verte derramar lágrimas._

_-Son lágrimas de felicidad._

_El oji-rojo le secó el rostro y la volvió a besar pero esta vez tiernamente, cayeron a la cama y sus ropas comenzaron a deslizarse hasta quedar sin ellas, habían hecho por primera vez el amor._

_Al despertar, ella amaba usar la ropa de Soul, usar aunque sea por unos minutos la chaqueta negra del peli-blanco._

_-Te ves hermosa y cool con esa vestimenta-le decía Soul con sus dientes afilados._

_-Gracias Soul-le sonreía felizmente_

_En otras noches de fin de semana cuando salían a bailar, Maka no sabía, por la cual Soul la llevaba, ella solo seguía sus pasos. Disfrutaba pasar con él todo el tiempo, se perdía en sus ojos rubí que la enamoraban tanto. En las pistas él era el que más resaltaba por el contrario, la rubia ceniza no hacía mucho para bailar, pero podía sentir que sus almas volvían a sincronizarse._

_-Lo haces bien Maka._

_-No mejor que tú._

_-Estás mejorando en tus pasos-ella se sonroja._

_-¿Lo notaste?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nuestras almas se están sincronizando nuevamente._

_-Sí, me estoy dando cuenta, es muy cool._

_Con Tsubaki y Black Star._

_Ella volvía de un viaje que, estaba felíz de volver a ver a Black Star, lo amaba demasiado, quería estar con él y solamente con él, no quería permanecer con nadie más._

_Ese día llovía, las gotas zapateaban el pavimento de la pista de aterrizaje, donde patinaban las ruedas del transporte aéreo, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Bajó del avión y ahí lo vio, feliz de volverla a ver, ella también se sentía de la misma manera, corrió como nunca lo había hecho y los brazos del peli-azul la abrazaron._

_-Ore-Sama te extrañó mucho, mi grandiosa Diosa-dijo con tono alegre, completamente alegre._

_-Yo también te extrañé y mucho mi grandioso Dios-le respondió ella con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

_-No llores mi hermosa Diosa._

_-Lloro por alegría, por felicidad, tanto tiempo pasó, te eché tanto de menos._

_-Te amo Tsubaki._

_-Yo también te amo Black Star._

_Se besaron tiernamente._

_Cada mañana que se levantaban ella usaba ropa de su novio, algunas prendas le quedaban bastante ajustadas, pero se ganaba elogio del ninja del que ella se enamoró._

_-Te ves mejor que yo, mi hermosa diosa._

_Ella se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza, pero sonreía para él._

_-G-gracias Black._

_El peliazul le besó la frente, ella quedó echa tomate, nunca presenció a un Black Star tan sentimental._

_-Lo diré una y 1000 veces-dijo Black Star-te amo Tsubaki! Te amo y mucho, eres la diosa más bella que jamás conocí._

_-Black Star, yo también te amo, no te imaginas lo mucho que te amo, si me dejas me moriría de pena._

_Él se levanta y la besa tiernamente._

_-No te dejaré nunca._

_Ella sonríe de felicidad._

_Con Chrona y Kid: _

_Chrona lo amaba demasiado, amaba pasear por los pasillos del shibusen con él, amaba apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él, amaba su pasión por la simetría, amaba consolarlo, también amaba verlo caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Kid era todo para ella._

_Con el paso del tiempo Chrona comenzó a considerar a Shinigami-Sama como un gran padre, ya que aceptaba su relación con Kid, cada vez que ellos dos se encontraban con Shinigami-Sama, ella no podía evitar admirar la forma en que su novio saludaba con su mano a su padre._

_Pero lo que Chrona más amaba de Kid eran sus besos, sus caricias, amaba la forma en la que él lo hacía._

_En una tarde en la mansión Death, Liz y Patty salieron de compras, ellos dos estaban mirando la película __Charlie St. Cloud, protagonizada por Zac Efron _** (N/A: mejor conocida acá en Latinoamérica como Más Allá del Cielo), **_a Chrona la invadieron sus impulsos sentimentales y comenzó a derramar lágrimas._

_-Que hermosa película-dijo la peli rosa sentimentalmente una vez finalizada la romántica película-¿qué te pareció….?_

_No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque Kid la interrumpió besándola apasionadamente._

_-No es más linda que ti-le respondió con dulzura, para después seguirla besando._

_-Gracias…-volvió a ser interrumpida por otro apasionado beso del joven shinigami._

_Eso era otra cosa que ella tanto amaba, esas interrupciones de amor, amaba la forma en que Kid cortara las palabras de la joven peli rosa con sus embriagadores besos._

_Ese mismo día en la noche tuvieron su primera vez, fue el mejor momento de todas sus vidas._

_Cuando terminaban ella se acostaba en el pecho de su compañero, luego la ella se vestía _

_Con ese saco que el usaba constantemente._

_Prácticamente se vestía con el traje de su novio por las noches después de hacer el amor, ella adoraba sentir ese delicioso aroma que venía del traje negro del pelinegro._

_-Te ves hermosa, es más pienso que sería una bella y deseable shinigami-le sonreía tiernamente ganando un dulce sonrojo por parte de Chrona-que hermosa eres cuando estás sonrojada, Chrona._

_-Gracias Kid, tú también eres muy guapo y me tienes cada vez más cautivada, a y se me olvidaba…-no pudo terminar, porque nuevamente presenció esas embriagadoras interrupciones de esos besos apasionados, causados por Death the Kid._

_Se acostaron por en la cama del shinigami, después de unos minutos ella se percata de que el chicos de los ojos ambar había quedado dormido, silenciosamente tomó una cámara infra-rojo y le quitó el flash, para después tomarle una foto._

_-Es tan bello cuando suerme-pensaba._

_Se acostó alado de él para dormir, y pudo escucharlo susurrar…_

_-Te amaré para toda la vida Chrona, mi alma no le pertenece a nadie más que a ti, te amaré hasta la eternidad._

_-Yo también te amaré hasta la eternidad Kid, eres la razón de mi vida, te amo Kid_

_-Yo también te amo Chrona._

_Pero un día estos bellos 3 noviazgos se cortaron por causa del destino._

_Con Maka y Soul:_

_-Maka-le dijo el albino completamente triste._

_-Si Soul?-le preguntó tiernamente la oji-jade_

_En ese momento Soul la besó como nunca lo había hecho. El beso era una mezcla de pasión, ya que sus lenguas se conectaron nuevamente, pero también era tierno, era un beso diferente a los demás._

_ERA SU ÚLTIMO BESO._

_-Maka-de la nada sus mares rojos, que eran sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que expresaban tristeza._

_-¿Qué pasa Soul?-le dijo Maka con mucha angustia_

_-Lo nuestro ya no puede seguir._

_-¿Q…q-qué?-le respondió con el corazón ya destrozado_

_-Nuestra relación ya no tiene futuro alguno, perdóname pero mis padres me obligaron a volver a mi vieja vida de la música, y me exigieron que ponga fin a esta bella relación que tengo contigo._

_-No Soul, no me dejes por favor-los ojos de Maka comenzaron a derramar lágrimas en exceso-eres todo para mí ¡no me dejes Soul!-comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón_

_-Lo siento Maka-comenzó a llorar más fuerte-traté de convencerlos pero no hubo opción obviamente me enojé y bastante pero después me puse triste, jamás me había sentido tan mal._

_-No quiero que me dejes Soul ¡yo te amo! Con toda mi alma ¡te amo mucho!-ella no paraba de llorar._

_-¡Maka yo también te amo y lo sabes, te amo tanto, jamás había sentido algo como lo que yo siento por ti, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirte esto._

_Maka pudo percibir el alma de Soul, esta estaba completamente apagada, destrozada y muy triste. La de ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. La sincronización de sus almas había llegado a su fin. Soul se dirige hacia la puerta y la mira con mucha tristeza._

_-Adiós Maka,lo nuestro se termina aquí, nunca te olvidaré, tampoco no me olvides a mí, te lo suplico, pero de algo puedes estar segura, te amaré hasta después de mi muerte, como una vez te lo había dicho._

_Ella sube su mirada para verlo una última vez._

_-Adiós Soul, te lo digo con mi alma destrozada, jamás te olvidaré, eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, que te vaya bien, pero nunca dejaré de amarte._

_Soul le sonríe por última vez aún con sus lágrimas derramar por sus mejillas y sin más que hacer se va y la deja con el corazón partido en dos._

_Con Tsubaki y Black Star._

_Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento, cuando Black Star entra para verla por última vez. Estaba completamente triste, deprimido, sus ojos ya estaban derramando lágrimas._

_-Black Star-dijo preocupada-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Tsubaki, quiero besarte por última vez._

_-¿Cómo?_

_Sus labios fueron presionados por los de Black Star, en un tierno, apasionado, poderoso y mágico beso, fue completamente diferente a los besos que se daban anteriormente, fue el más increíble que tuvieron, era su ÚLTIMO BESO._

_-Tsubaki-le dijo llorando como nunca lo había hecho-nuestro noviazgo se termina aquí._

_-¿Q…q-qué has dicho?-le preguntó la muchacha con el corazón partido en dos pedazos._

_-Lo nuestro ya no debe seguir más, unos parientes cercanos a mi difunto padre me encontraron y me obligaron a que termine esta hermosa relación contigo, dicen que debo ir con ellos y no tengo otra opción-respondió con su lama herida, ya destrozada._

_-¿Cómo puede ser? yo no quiero dejarte mi dios-dijo llorando fuertemente, su mundo se estaba cayendo en 1000 pedazos. _

_-Mi hermosa diosa ¿crees que esto es fácil para mí decírtelo?, me enfadé, les reproché, pero no cambiaron de idea, es difícil hacerlos entender que el amor que siento por ti es muy fuerte, prácticamente no lo van a hacer-dijo con profunda angustia._

_-No quiero perderte Black Star-dijo aun llorando bajando su mirada al suelo, la pelinegra._

_-Yo tampoco quiero perderte Tsubaki-le respondió tomándola del mentón incitándola a verlo-no quiero dejarte, pero tengo que hacerlo._

_-Que te vaya bien amor._

_-Me tengo que ir, pero de algo puedes estar segura, nunca te olvidaré, y te imploro que no me olvides, nunca dejaré de amarte, como ya te lo dije una y 1000 veces Te amo y mucho, eres la diosa más bella que jamás conocí._

_-¡Black Star! Jamás te olvidaré, eres el dios de mi universo, nunca dejaré de amarte, mi alma te conservará para siempre._

_-Adiós mi diosa._

_-Adiós mi dios._

_Black Star sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, fue la última vez que se vieron, ella se quedó en el rincón, se sentó en el piso, abrazó sus piernas, lloró y lloró desconsoladamente, lo iba a extrañar y muchos._

_-Te amaré para siempre Black Star._

_Con Chrona y Kid: _

_Ella estaba en su apartamento esperando a su amado, tenía unas ganas de verlo, y ahí lo vio entrando bruscamente adentro, ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando lo cual la angustió y demasiado._

_-Chrona-dijo desesperadamente el joven Shinigami._

_-¿Kid, q-qué pasó, por qué estás…?-no pudo terminar ya que nuevamente fue interrumpida por un beso de Kid, ÉL ÚLTIMO BESO QUE SE DIERON. Fue el mejor de todos, era una mezcla de amor, pasión, ternura, fue el beso más estupendo que jamás se dieron pero también fue el último que se darían y jamás pasaría algo así._

_-Kid, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Chrona muy preocupada._

_-Chrona-dijo no parando de llorar-quería decirte que nuestra hermosa y simétrica relación no tiene futuro alguno._

_-¿Q-qu…qué?-preguntó ya con las lágrimas rodear sus mejillas-¿por qué?_

_-Mi padre me informó que el consejo de los shinigamis supremos me solicitaron y estoy completamente obligado a ir, también me exigieron que termine mi noviazgo contigo lo más antes posible._

_-No puede ser ¡no! ¡Kid yo no quiero dejarte! ¡Mi vida, mi alma!-todo te pertenece a ti- gritó como nunca lo había hecho _

_-¡lo sé! Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ¿crees que es fácil para mí decirte todo esto que te estoy diciendo? Le dije a mi padre que no podía dejarte, que mi corazón se llena de ti, él me dijo con mucha tristeza que no tenía opción, que sí o sí debo ir con esos dioses._

_-Te voy a extrañar._

_-Yo también amor, no tenerte va ser mortal para mí, nunca te olvidaré, te conservaré dentro de mí durante el resto de mi vida, no sé si nos volveremos a ver, te pido por favor que no me olvides, una vez te había dicho que te voy a amar por toda la eternidad y lo cumpliré mi vida, te amaré hasta la eternidad._

_-Kid, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, yo nunca te voy a olvidar, tu nombre siempre estará marcado en mis labios y en mi alma, lo único que te deseo es que te vaya bien, y si te creo, sé que me amarás hasta la eternidad como yo lo haré, te voy a amar hasta la eternidad-Chrona no paraba de llorar al igual que Kid, sus almas estaban destrozadas, se miraron por última vez._

_-Chrona me tengo que ir, hasta siempre mi amor._

_-Hasta siempre amor._

_Kid sale del departamento de la peli-rosa completamente enceguecido por la tristeza, sin embargo ella cae al piso, sus llantos se hicieron más fuertes, nunca se olvidaría del chico que le cambió la vida._

_Gracias a él su vida fue completamente distinta, gracias a él, ella conoció la felicidad del amor._

_Habían pasado 2 meses desde que los tres noviazgos terminaran, Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona caminaban hacia el Shibusen, no sabían nada de los tres muchachos que las mantenían enamoradas, estaban en clases con el profesor Stein, Maka estaba tratando de esforzarse en la clase, aún no podía superar la dolorosa y triste ruptura con Soul, extrañaba verlo sentado alado de ella, el asiento estaba vació, era muy difícil seguir adelante sin él._

_Tsubaki también se sentía mal, extrañaba escuchar el ego de Black Star, era dolorso._

_Chrona trataba de contenerse las lágrimas, extrañaba tanto a Kid, extrañaba verlo alado de ella, extrañaba esa seria sonrisa. A los tres chicos se los echaba tanto de menos._

_La clase había terminado, Maka se baja con desgano, pero de repente Ox y Kim la hablan_

_-Maka-le dice Kim._

_-¿Si chicos? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia ceniza con desgano _

_-El otro día íbamos caminando nosotros dos-dijo Ox-y lo vimos a Soul._

_-¿Cómo?-preguntó Maka_

_-Sí, lo vimos-dijo Kim-estaba muy triste, se sentía muy mal por no poder estar contigo._

_-Nos pidió que te digamos que él aún te ama, que mentiría diciendo que sin ti la vida sigue igual, que te extraña y mucho-añadió Ox_

_Maka derramó unas lágrimas._

_-Maka ¿te sientes bien preguntó Kim?_

_-N…no-no es nada, si lo ven de nuevo díganle que sigo enamorada de él, que lo extraño y mucho, que mi vida ya no es la misma desde que él se fue._

_Ox y Kim asintieron y fueron al recreo. Por otra parte Tsubaki estaba hablando con Kilik, y de la nada él le informó algo sobre Black Star_

_-Tsubaki, la otra vez me crucé con Black Star en una misión que tuve, lo vi, estaba muy tiste, ya no es el mismo de siempre, me dijo que te extraña y mucho, que te ama profundamente, que sin ti él ya no es un dios-dijo Kilik algo conmovido._

_-¿Enserio?-preguntó Tsubaki._

_Kilik asintió_

_-Está bien, si lo vuelves a ver dile que yo todavía lo amo, que lo extraño tanto, que mi vida no tiene sentido sin él._

_-Está bien Tsubaki si lo veo de nuevo se lo diré._

_Por otra parte Chrona estaba caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen, soltando lágrimas, de la nada se encuentra con las hermanas Thompsons._

_-¿Chrona?-preguntó Liz_

_-¿S-si chicas?-preguntó la peli rosa tratando de secarse las lágrimas_

_-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la mayor de las pistolas._

_-En realidad no…desde que Kid se fue la otra mitad de mí se apagó por completo._

_-Justamente de él queríamos hablarte-dijo Patty._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Chrona ayer fuimos a ver a Shinigami Sama, y nos contactamos con tu ex por el espejo, y lo vimos completamente deprimido, estaba muy triste, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar por ti, hablamos con él, nos dijo que se sentía vacío, que necesita verte pero no puede, dice que te ama como un loco, te extraña y mucho, dice que no tenerte es mortal-dijo algo triste Liz._

_La peli rosa comienza a llorar desesperadamente las chicas intentaron calmarla._

_-¿Chrona segura de que te sientes bien?-preguntó Patty._

_-N-no es nada, si vuelven a conectarse con él díganle que aún lo amo, que mi alma está vacía sin él, que lo amo como una loca, que mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin su amor, que extraño las interrupciones de besos que me daba cuando hablaba con él, que extraño usar su ropa, díganle que lo voy a amar hasta la eternidad._

_Chrona se quebró en un llanto de lágrimas y salió corriendo, las hermanas la miraron con mucha tristeza._

_Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona querían estar con sus novios nuevamente, pero el destino es muy egoísta con ellas._

_Al día siguiente_

_Las tres chicas se fueron al Shibusen, estaban en clase de Marie, cuando, la clase terminó, la rubia las llama a las tres muchachas._

_-Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona bajen por favor-dijo Marie._

_Las tres chicas obedecieron._

_-¿Qué pasa Marie?-preguntó Maka_

_-Shinigami-Sama habló conmigo y dice que hay un festival dentro de dos semanas, como las tres cantan como ángeles quería pedirles que canten en el festival ¿qué dicen?_

_-Bueno…-dudó Maka-¿qué dicen ustedes dos? Yo quiero cantar._

_-Por mí no hay problema, me animaría-dijo Tsubaki amablemente y algo alentada._

_-S-si claro está bien, quiero hacer algo bueno-dijo Chrona con una sonrisa tierna._

_-Pues perfecto-sonrió Marie-ya mismo las anoto cuando tengan decidido la cancón que van a cantar me avisan ¿ok?_

_-ok-respondieron las tres al unísono. _

_Las tres muchachas salieron del Shibusen caminando lentamente, estaban algo pensativas._

_-Chicas-dijo Maka cortando el silencio-¿Qué música vamos a cantar?_

_-No sé, no estoy segura Maka-respondió Tsubaki._

_-Bueno… yo pensaba-habló Chrona, con todo lo que nos pasó, sinceramente yo quiero cantar Last Kiss de Taylor Swift._

_Las otras dos chicas voltearon a verla y sonrieron._

_-Chrona-dijo Maka-eso es una idea estupenda._

_-Sí, lo que dice la letra de la canción coincide perfectamente con lo que nos pasó con Sou,l Black Star y Kid-dijo Tsubaki muy amable-Chrona eres una genia._

_-Gracias chicas-dijo Chrona._

_-Espero que con esta canción, le toque el corazón a Soul-dijo Maka pensando en él._

_-Yo espero lo mismo con Black Star._

_-Y yo igualmente con Kid._

_-Entonces vamos ahora mismo a mi departamento a buscar la letra de la canción-dijo Maka, las otras 2 asintieron y fueron al apartamento de la peli ceniza, buscaron la letra imprimieron tres copias del tema y eligieron las estrofas que les tocaría a cada una, una vez decidida las 3 volvieron al Shibusen para informarle a Marie sobre la canción. La rubia se encontraba con Yumi, Stein, Sid y Spirit,_

_-Marie-exclamó Maka._

_-¿Si chicas?-preguntó la death scyte_

_-Ya tenemos decidida la canción que cantaremos-dijo Tsubaki amablemente._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido? Y ¿cuál es?_

_-Last Kiss de Taylor Swift-respondieron las tres al unísono._

_-Wow que hermosa canción ¿es para expresar sus penas amorosas, verdad?-preguntó algo conmovida._

_-Así es-respondió Chrona bastante apenada._

_-No se preocupen, sé que a Soul, Black Star y a Kid les llegará este tema-dijo Marie tratando de alentarlas._

_-Mi bebé cantará-dijo Spirit orgulloso pero fue ignorado por Maka_

_-Las quiero ver cantando con énfasis-intervino Stein_

_-Créannos que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-dijo Tsubaki con mucha amabilidad._

_-Pues, bien-dijo Sid-muy bien señoritas ahora mismo a ensayar, ahora les gravo el sonido instrumental de la canción para que ustedes la puedan cantar._

_Las tres muchachas comenzaron a ensayar el tema, la voz de ellas era hermosa, cantaba muy hermoso, lo cual llamaba la atención de todos los alumnos del Shibusen, todos en la academia tenían los ojos puestos en ellas._

_Pero Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona no podían dejar de pensar en Soul, Black Star y Death the Kid, el recuerdo de los tres muchachos les desgarraba el alma, pero debían tratar de dar un poco de su parte para que su número de canto les salga perfecto._

_Finalmente el día del festival llegó y ahí se encontraban ellas completamente nerviosas._

Fin del Flash Back.

Faltaban solamente cuatro números y ya era el turno de ellas, Chrona temblaba como gelatina, Maka estaba nerviosa, Tsubaki se encontraba de la misma manera de que estaba Maka.

-Dios que nervios-decía Chrona.

-Tranquila-dijo Tsubaki poniendo su mano en el hombro de la peli rosa-todo estará bien.

En ese momento Liz y Patty se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

-Chicas-dijo Liz.

-Hola Liz y Patty-saludó Maka-¿qué ocurre?

-Soul, Black Star y Kid están en el festival, vinieron con el único motivo de verlas cantar a las tres-dijo la mayor de las pistolas completamente orgullosa.

Las tres futuras cantantes quedaron hechas piedra.

-De, ¿de verdad?-preguntó Chrona.

-Así es-dijo Patty- Shinigami Sama les avisó a cada uno por medio de su espejo, nosotras dos estábamos ahí, Soul dijo que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para venir a verte Maka-la recién nombrada se sonrojó y sonrió-Black Star quería escucharte cantar, y ahora está aquí-Tsubaki se sonrojó también-y Kid también dijo que iba a hacer todo por venir a ver a Chrona en el escenario y finalmente se encuentra aquí-le peli rosa, también se sonrojó.

-Los tres están juntos-añadió Liz están sentados ahí delante de todos, dicen que no ven la hora de verlas cantar.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Maka.

-Sabía que iban a venir-dijo Tsubaki.

-Nos verán cantar-dijo Chrona orgullosa.

De repente el número de ellas iba a comenzar, Marie comienza con el discurso de presentación.

-En canto es un arte de expresar los sentimientos que siente cada persona, es el don de revelarle al mundo todo ese pensamiento que el alma quiere dar a conocer, tres alumnas del Shibusen cantarán Last Kiss de Taylor Swift.

-Ahí están son ellas-dijo Soul ansioso

-No puedo creer que canten-dijo Black Star.

-Cantarán como ángeles, se los aseguro-dijo Kid orgulloso.

En medio de aplausos, Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona se hacen presentes en el escenario, cada una con tres micrófonos.

-Buenas noches-dijo Maka-ahora ellas dos y yo vamos a cantar este tema porque lo que dice la letra coincide mucho con lo que nos pasó, y las tres vamos a dedicar esta canción a nuestros ex novios, que todavía los seguimos amando.

Maka ve a Soul, ella trató de contenerse las lágrimas y dijo ante todo el público.

-Soul.

-Black Star-dijo Tsubaki mirando a su amado.

-Death the Kid-dijo Chrona mirando al joven Shinigami.

El público gritó de emoción, sin embargo los recién nombrados se impresionaron por completo, de repente la música comienza a sonar y Maka comienza a cantar el tema.

**Last Kiss-Taylor Swift**

**Maka:**

**I still remeber the look on your face****  
****Lit through the darkness at 1:58****  
****The words that you whispered for just us to know****  
****You told me you loved me, so why did you go?******

**Wait****  
****Wait**

Soul comienza a llorar

**Tsubaki:**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain****  
****Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane****  
****In that silent night the beat of your heart****  
****The jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**

Black Star comienza a sollozar

**Las tres chicas:**

**Now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes****  
****All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss****  
****I never thought we'd have a last kiss****  
****I never imagined we'd end like this****  
****Your name forever the name on my lips**

**Maka:**

**I do remember swinging your step****  
****The life of the party, you showing off again****  
****And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in****  
****Not much for dancing before you I did******

**Chrona:**

**Because I love your hand shake greeting my father****  
****I love how you walk with your hand in your pockets****  
****How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something****  
****There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

Kid se quiebra en llanto.

**Las tres chicas:**

**And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes****  
****All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss****  
****I never thought we'd have a last kiss****  
****I never imagined we'd end like this****  
****Your name forever the name on my lips**

**Chrona:**

**For I'll watch your life in pictures****  
****Like I used to watch you sleep****  
****And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe****  
****And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are****  
****I hope it's nice where you are**

**Tsubaki:**

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day****  
****If something reminds you, you wish you had stayed****  
****You can plan for a changing, the weather and time****  
****But I've never planned on you changing your mind******

**Las tres chicas:**

**So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes****  
****All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss****  
****I never thought we'd have a last kiss****  
****I never imagined we'd end like this****  
****Your name forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss****  
****Forever the name on my lips****  
****Forever the name on my lips****  
****Just like our last…**

De repente, los tres muchachos se pararon de golpe y comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente, seguidos por el resto del público.

-¡Te amo Maka, cantas hermoso!-gritó Soul, Maka al oírlo comenzó a llorar de felicidad

-¡Te amo Tsubaki, ni las diosas cantan mejor que tú!-la elogió el ninja, Tsubaki por su parte comienza a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Te amo Chrona, ni los ángeles cantan así de hermoso como lo hiciste tú!-gritó Kid, Chrona se quiebra en un llanto.

Las tres chicas se bajan del escenario, Sou, Black Star y Kid se dirigen corriendo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazar a las dueñas de sus corazones.

Y lo hicieron, las abrazaron, se anhelaron, ellas no podían estar más felices que ahora.

A pesar de que estos tres amores eran imposibles no dejaban de amarse.

Finalmente cumplieron sus dichos, Soul amó a Maka hasta incluso después de su muerte.

Black Star amó a Tsubaki, para siempre.

Y Kid amó a Chrona para toda la eternidad.

**Así concluye este fic, ¿qué les pareció? Me dan unas ganas de llorar con esta canción, que la verdad me encanta este tema de Taylor Swift.**

**Bueno Letito se despide**

**Les suplico que pongan reviews, por favor se los imploro de rodillas please, please. Un beso a todas**

**Bye.**


End file.
